Jenma Ruriko
Jeiku Yoshida (吉田 ジェイク, Yoshida Jeiku) is a Shinigami, the former Captain of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13 and one of the four Shikō. His lieutenant was Hinata Kuchiki, whom he travels with alongside their unofficial adoptive daughter Hanasame, an Arrancar. Among the Shikō, Jeiku represents Kidō. Background Jeiku was born in the human world to a human man and a Shinigami mother, but died around age 5 in an explosion. He was placed into the 77th District of South Rukongai, the Mayonakamaru District, where he discovered the innate Kidō Ability also possessed by his mother. He survived in his District by healing those, becoming a sort of village doctor, which earned the animosity and rivalry of Kairu “Kai” Mayonakka, the only other Shinigami in his village. After witnessing a battle between the two, an elderly man in their village inspired them both to enter the Shinō Academy. In their second year, they met Gin Kira and Suniju Enputi, two boys in their grade. All four were rivals, constantly trying to better each other. All four had one thing in common: each were a prodigy in one aspect of Shinigami Combat while failing in another (Jeiku being a Kidō Prodigy while failing in Hakuda, Kai being a Zanjutsu Prodigy while failing in Kidō, Gin being a Hakuda Prodigy while failing in Shunpo and Suniju being a Shunpo Prodigy while failing in Zanjutsu). Around the same time, Jeiku met Sakura Kuchiki, a girl in the year below them. All four rivals graduated after four years in the Academy, and were placed in Gotei 13 divisions, Jeiku and Suniju in the Twelfth Division, Kai in the Second and Gin in the Thirteenth. Suniju, Kai and Gin quickly became Lieutenants while Jeiku was transferred to the Fourth and became Third Seat. All four became Captains after Renji Abarai’s, Retsu Unohana’s and Isane Kotetsu’s promotions to the Zero Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi’s death, and Jushiro Ukitake’s dismissal. Sakura became Jeiku’s Lieutenant, and, after Sakura was kidnapped and almost Hollowfied, Jeiku followed her and saved her by taking the Hollow Reiryoku from her and putting it in himself before it even entered her system and developed. Kai, Gin and Suniju appeared on the scene, and took the unconscious Jeiku and Sakura to the Twelfth Division Barracks, where a prototype Hōgyōku was administered on Jeiku, turning him into a Vizard. The five then left Soul Society, and refined their skills, the four rivals becoming revered and feared as the Shikō (四光,'' lit. Four Lights). Eventually, to hone his Vizard powers, Jeiku and Sakura traveled to Hueco Mundo, where they met the young Arrancar Hanasame, who Sakura and Jeiku adopted as their daughter. Jeiku eventually achieved a state where he is constantly Hollowfied. Appearance Jeiku has spiky orange hair worn just past his chin, brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles. Before entering the academy, Jeiku wore a simple brown cloak and white bandages around his head due to a moon-shaped scar he gained there as a child. He also wore grey gloves that he later discarded. In the Academy, Jeiku wore the standard outfit of Shinigami in the Academy, but with a blue headband to hide his scar. Once graduating, he wore a standard Shinigami outfit with a green-yellow obi. Around this time, he grew out his bangs to replace his headband. He later gained a golden badge with the symbol of the Fourth Division on it that he wore over the center of his chest. When he became a captain, he replaced his green-yellow obi with a Dusky Pink one and clipped his badge right in the center. He also wore a short-sleeved haori. Currently, Jeiku wears a green tee with a white jacket zipped over it, black pants, brown boots and a medical pouch clipped to his left side. He keeps several bandages and potions inside it, as well as grey gloves to prevent blood from getting on his hands and his Zanpakutō. Personality Jeiku is calm, pacifistic and intelligent. He refuses to kill or let anyone die if he can help it, as shown during his first skirmish with Kai Mayonaka, where he knocked out the Shinenju and walked away instead of killing him, which caused him to fall victim to the man’s Purusu attack. His mental speed dwarfs most other Shinigami, causing him to think and talk very quickly, and is the first to the punch. His favorite food is pasta with parmesan cheese and olive oil, and he enjoys reading and drawing. It has been revealed that he secretly loves having power, and that he shoves all these feelings down. This creates an imbalance in his reiatsu, causing his always released Zanpakutō. Abilities *'Zanjutsu Practitioner:' Jeiku has high-level skill in Zanjutsu compared to other Shinigami, however, his Zanjutsu is the second-worst among he Shikō and is only equal to that of an average third seat. *'Shunpo Expert:' Jeiku is proficient in the use of Shunpo, however, prefers to use Sonído over Shunpo as the former ties him with Kai for the second fastest Shikō. *'Master Strategist and Tactician: Jeiku is a very intelligent individual, as a former captain of the Gotei 13. As a master healer, he had to be able to adjust to new developments quickly, a concept he adapts easily to the battlefield. *'''Enhanced Thought Processes: Jeiku has the unique ability of having thought processes well beyond a normal man. This makes him seem to grasp concepts easily when he grasps them with as much difficulty, just at a higher speed. He learns more this way, making him more intelligent. This also enhances his reflexes greatly. *'immense Spiritual Power:' Jeiku, as one of the Shikō, has Spiritual Power beyond that of a normal captain. He does, however, have the least amount of Spiritual Power among the Shikō, however, only by a small bit, and, due to his high level of control of his Reiatsu and Reiryoku, is able to gauge the amount used in a single attack and only radiates Reiatsu on level of an unseated member of the Gotei 13 until he chooses to release it. Kidō Jeiku's Skill with Kidō is so great that they cannot be easilty and decently generalized, causing them to need their own category. '' '''Kidō Grandmaster:' Jeiku is a Kidō master of such skill that he could be called a Kidō Specialist. He has been praised by his academy teachers as a Kidō Prodigy. He has shown to be able to use a #87 Bakudō followed by a #101 Hadō, neither with an incantation and walk away standing durinng his first fight with Kai, and knock his foe out. His skill with Kidō is so great that he was able to use Kidō in the 40s before entering the academy, and use a level 75 Kidō after graduating. He has Kidō greater than former Head-Captain Yamamoto, and has been said to be one of, if not the greatest Kidō master in all of the Soul Society. His speciality is Fire-based Kidō. *'Invented Kidō': Jeiku has invented hundreds of unique Kidō, most of which being Hadō spells due to the amount of Reiryoku taken to use his released Zanpakutō and the small size and near uselessness of his sealed Zanpakutō. In the 77th District of the Rukongai, the only way for him to survive if attacked was using his own Hadō and Bakudō, due to having no formal training. *'Elemental Kidō:' Jeiku specializes in Elemental Kidō, namely Fire-based ones. His signature spell is Sōren Sokatsui, a spell he is famed for. His skill in ice- and water-based Kidō is not nearly as substantial as in other elements, however, still substantially above other Shinigami's. During his third fight with Kai Mayonaka, he used a Sōren Sōkatsui with enough force to drill clean through two mountains. *'Shishin Tekken' (四神鉄拳, Four Divine Fists): Five spells that represent the four elements. He is the only person on Earth known to be able to use the Reidaime Tekken (零代目神鉄拳), the fifth spell. *'Healing Spells:' Arguably his most powerful category, Jeiku has been shown to be able to do things normally impossible by Shinigami Healing Standards, such as heal scars or fatal wounds, or even reconnect severed limbs. The only limit to Jeiku's healing is that he cannot produce flesh or muscle mass that was destroyed. Zanpakutō Joōme '(女王目, ''Queen's Eye): Jeiku is the only one of the Shikō who's Zanpakutō has no sealed form. This is because of his natural affinity for power that he shoves down, creating an imbalance in his reiatsu that mainly occurs within his Zanpakutō. *'''Shikai: Jeiku's Shikai takes the form of a black kunai. It was originally silver in color, but, after his Fullbring, has gained traces of black in it, and even now has the Fourth Division sign on the flat. **'Shikai Special Ability:' Joōme is mainly used for melee combat, but has one special ability that can be used in multiple ways: ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Joōme absorbs Jeiku's Reiatsu, and then releases it as a highly condesed wave at the tip of the blade. This creates a cresent-moon shaped wave of energy that can cut almost anything. He can also keep it inside the blade to enhance the power of a jab. His is light green. *'Bankai - Joō no Joō' (女王の女王): To activate Bankai, Jeiku holds Joōme in front of his face vertically, then swings it down so it is placed diagonally by his side. A flash of light then ripples through the area, and, when it dissapates, Jeiku is now wearing a black coat, and his Zanpakutō has taken the form of a broadsword with no tsuba and a thin hilt in the center. After his Fullbring, his Bankai changes not only his clothes, but his overall appearance too, causing his hair to extend. **'Bankai Special Ability: '''Joō no Joō is used mainly for melee combat, but gains more abilitesL ***'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' Joō no Joō is able to create a much more powerful Gestsuga Tenshō in the same way as his Shikai. ***'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Due to the compressed power of his Bankai, Jeiku is able to move extremely fast, ableto create afterimages and move from place to place in an instant. ***'Cero:' After his Fullbring, Jeiku is able to fire a hazel Cero from the hilt of his Zanpakutō. Former Powers and Abilities Hollowfication Jeiku originally was a standard Visored, needing to summon a mask to use his Hollow powers. His mask took the form of a white mask with slitted eyeholes and fangs similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's. It also had 2 small horns. After his Jinzen training in Hueco Mundo, however, he changed, achieving a state of constant Hollowfication. He appears like he normally does, minus his Hollow eyes. His mask shattered, due the reiryoku of his Inner Hollow fusing with his permanently and not needing a mask to use it. After losing the majority of his reiatsu and then regaining it, these powers mutated into his Fullbring. *'Cero:' Jeiku is able to charge and fire a Cero from his index and middle fingers. To charge, he points those two fingers out alongside his thumb, similar to a "finger gun", and charges it as a light green orb. He then flicks his wrist, firing a green and white blast. *'Bala:' Jeiku is able to charge a pink Bala from his fist and fire it with a punch. *'Sonído:' Jeiku is capable of using Sonído with much more skill and power than Shunpo, using this ties him as the second fastest Shikō tied with Kai Mayonaka, a master of Shunpo. *'Enhanced Strength:' Jeiku gains about 5 times his normal strength when Hollowfied, as shown when he fought Kiki Abarai, the Sixth Division Captain. He not only managed to physically overwhelm her, but managed to overwhelm her Shikai using strength alone. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Jeiku is capable of pushing not only his body, but his mind and reiatsu attacks, much farther. *'Pain Ignorance:' When Hollowfied, Jeiku has the ability to ignore pain and wounds to a certain extent. He akins this to like being in a car and minor to major wounds as things being thrown at the car. The car is damaged, but he is okay due to the car blocking it. However, if getting near-fatal wounds, he akins this to getting in a car accident.] Fullbring '''Naive Phoenix '(ナイーブフェニックス, Naībufenikkusu): Jeiku's Fullbring was chanelled through his lieutenant's badge, creating blades from it. It's original form was a katana, but, in it's second form was a nodachi. It's third form was that of a tanto, which simbolized Jeiku's mastery of his reiryoku and Fullbring. These powers vanished when Jeiku became a Shinigami again, however, he can fuse old powers of his with new ones, such as his energy blasts with Getsuga Tensho, or Bringer Light with Shunpo. *'Energy Blasts:' Jeiku was able to create energy blasts from his sword similar to Getsuga Tensho. The frequency of these were exactly the same as Getsuga Tensho, but the power was far off, so much so that they could not be considered Getsuga Tensho. *'Fukkatsu '(復活, Resurrection): The "true" power of his Fullbring, it was designes so that, if his Fullbring was ever destroyed, it would jolt awake his remaining reiryoku, reforming him as a Shinigami again, and then fuse with it. This occured during his second fight with Kairu Mayonakka, when he used Fullbring to block his foe's Shikai. The badge and blade shattered in half vertically, destroying his Fullbring and reforming his soul as a Shinigami. This caused his Gigai to "explode" into mere molecules, and pull multible strands of Reishi into Jeiku's soul, tightening and forming him as a Shinigami. Trivia *Jeiku is based heavily off myself, namely his speed (although exaggerated). His hobbies and food choices are also the same as mine. *Jeiku being the son of two Zero Division members is mainly due to my having a lack of background for him and needing a way to explain his innate Kidō abilities. Originally, his parents were a Ninth Seat Zero Division for a father and his mom being the Kidō Corps leader, before I realized the Zero Division is highly secritive and someone with that skill with Kidō would be in the Zero Division. So thus I promoted his father and gave his mother his father's previous title. *Among the Shikō, Jeiku's skill level in compared to others from least to greatest are **Hakuda **Zanjutsu **Speed **Kidō Category:Vizard